Beach
by Megane-chan
Summary: Our dear boys have a fun filled day at the beach... when.... read on! one-shot


Title: BEACH (songfic)

Author: Megane-chan

E-mail: megane_chan5@yahoo.com, nabiki@nowhereatall.com

Genre: humor, romance

Disclaimer: I don't own them!!!

Author's Notes: The song is entitled (I think) Growing old with you performed by Adam Sandler inthe movie "The Wedding Singer"

It was just a normal sunny Sunday morning...

"Do'ahou."

"Teme kitsune!!!"

"..."

Yep, indeed it was normal. 

"Aaahhh.... nice cool breeze ne, Akagi?" Kogure asked with a smile

"Yes, it is," grumbled Akagi while looking at the two bickering rookies

FLASHBACK

Saturday morning 

Shohoku highschool

The team was already in the gym.  Four people stood in the hallway, voices raised in various tones of pleading and protest.

"C'mon Kogure! It'll be great!!! Please say yes.... please...." begged Mitsui, standing in front of Kogure, his sapphire eyes going *blink*blink* like some big puppy dog.   A very large, dark-haired puppy, considering Mitsui's six-plus feet in height.  /Kami-sama, *please* let him say yes...It's the perfect opportunity...My one chance, at last.../

"You heard Mitsui, Aya-chan! It'll be fun -- surely for just one Sunday? Pretty please with sugar on top...please?" Shohoku's star point guard, Miyagi Ryota, had the exactly the same irresistible pleading puppy dog look in his eyes as he held his position in front of Ayako.   /Alone with Aya-chan on a sunset at the beach! Errrrr...OK.  Maybe not alone but with her none the less...Kami-sama, *please* let her say yes...It's the perfect opportunity...My one chance, at last!/ 

The cheerful yet strict manager of Shohoku's basketball team looked doubtfully at the two players.  Ayako pursed her mouth thoughtfully, in a way that quickly had Miyagi praying he wouldn't start nosebleeding right there, she looked so perfectly ready to be kissed.  Very thoroughly kissed.

"Now, let me get this straight..." she said.  "You want us to convince Gori - err - I mean Akagi-sempai! - to cancel practice this Sunday?  So that we can go to the beach?  That *is* what you said, right?"

"YES!" came the chorus, the speakers looking more like puppies than ever.

"But we didn't have training last Saturday," protested Ayako, trying to imagine what Akagi would say to such a request, and her imagination telling her it didn't want to go there.  At all.   "That's why we're coming in on Sunday.  To make up for the missed day." 

Kogure's brown eyes grew thoughtful behind his glasses.  His imagination was also painting a very vivid picture of Akagi's reaction to the request now being placed before him.  On the other hand, Mitsui and Miyagi did have a point.  They had been training hard for more than a month without any breaks -- and the stress was beginning to show in little ways.

"Anou...Kogure-sempai...?"  Ayako's voice, uncertain, with a hint of wishfulness about it.

"It sounds like a good idea," Kogure replied thoughtfully, slanting a glance from Mitsui to Miyagi and back again to the taller player.  "I mean...it wouldn't be such a bad thing for all of us to relax for a while."

"Exactly," nodded Mitsui,  "We've been pushing things hard, we deserve a break."

"Then you'll convince Gori - err! - I mean our most esteemed captain - to let us off on Sunday?" asked Miyagi eagerly, his eyes fixed on Ayako with the unswerving devotion he had given her all through freshman year.

Kogure slanted another glance up at Mitsui.  There was hope gleaming through the earnest pleading in Mitsui's blue eyes, warm with feeling; and with an inward smile, Kogure knew that he was lost, totally lost.

"I guess..." Kogure said at last, breaking a tense, hopeful silence.  The smile that he struggled to hide suddenly lit up his face as he met Mitsui's gaze head-on. /Damn, 

Hisashi-kun -- you look *so* good when you beg.../

"Then I guess it's settled," murmured Ayako, taking a long look at Miyagi.  A soft sigh escaped her, as a stray thought crossed her mind. /Ryochin looks so cute when he begs...NANI??  Where did *that* come from?  CUTE??  And when did I start thinking of him as "Ryochin" in the first place??/

"Daijobou, Aya-chan?" asked Miyagi, suddenly worried by the sudden frown, blush, and unfocused gaze Ayako sported on her pretty features.

"Huh?!"  Ayako gave herself a big mental heave and smiled. "A-anou... daijobou desu, Ryochin!"

"Yatta!!!" Miyagi and Mitsui exclaimed, all but dancing on the way to the gym.  "We're going to the beach!!!"

Kogure sweatdropped. /Oh, man.  What have we let ourselves get into?/

Without Miyagi's intense scrutiny turned on her, Ayako felt the heat in her cheeks intensify.  /I called him RYOCHIN...wah, what's happening to me?  I'm as bad as Haruko, or one of Rukawa's fangirls.  But he *is* kakkoi, ne?/

Somewhere in the middle of practice, the sound of dribbling basketballs and squeaking shoes on the highly-polished court faded as the voices of Shohoku's captain, vice-captain, and manager made themselves heard.  Heads began to turn in the direction of the trio, standing at the coach's table, wondering what matter of importance could make Akagi-taicho look so fierce.  Not that he didn't always look fierce, but now, he seemed positively grim.

Kogure and Ayako cast despairing glances at each other, as Akagi remained firm in his refusal to push back the Sunday practice.  As they thought, the team captain was less than enthusiastic about taking time off from practice for a day of leisure at the beach.

"Anou...onegai, Akagi-sempai!  The weather is just perfect for the beach this weekend, and it will be a nice break for the team.  For me," begged Ayako, in her most persuasive tones. "I need to relax as much as they do."

As the sound of the word "beach" rang clearly throughout the gym, the players froze more effectively than if they had been called out on fouls during a game.  The thought of seeing blue skies, digging into warm sand, breathing fresh air, SWIMMING  -- it was like a dream almost within reach, and to a man, everyone started sending fervent prayers to the Kannon (the goddess of mercy) to let Akagi see the wisdom of letting the team go to the beach.

"No!" growled Akagi, sending his patented Gori-death-glare at both the team manager and his vice-captain. "Not one day of slacking! I won't allow it!"

"Maaa, Akagi," pointed out Kogure reasonably, even as his heart did an uneasy thump at the expression on Akagi's face. "It's not slacking -- call it a release from stress.  We've been pushing it hard, if we have a chance to relax, then our performance will improve."

Akagi subsided, pondering the idea.  The team could almost see the little wheels turning in their captain's head.  More prayers to the Kannon were offered, together with urgent requests to the Buddha and promises of incense and generous offerings to the temples nearest the high school.  Just as long as Akagi-taicho would consent.

/Merciful Kannon, Kami-sama, *please* let him say yes...It's the perfect opportunity...Our one chance, at last, for fresh air and freedom!/

Sensing the possibility of turning Akagi around, Kogure added hopefully, "It should be a great opportunity for the team members to try and get along.  Bonding, and all that.  I mean -- for a team sport like basketball, shouldn't we at least try to be more friendly?"

"Hn."

"Aw, come on, Akagi!  It wouldn't hurt, and it may even do us some good!" exclaimed Kogure, the suspense finally getting to him.

"Onegai, Akagi-sempai," pleaded Ayako, putting an uncharacteristic quavering in her voice, her eyes prickling at the idea that Akagi might really, truly refuse after such a long hesitation.  Just when she had allowed herself to hope!

Akagi looked at them with a bewildered expression and met two pairs of dark eyes gazing soulfully, hopefully, with that famous puppy dog expression.  Glancing over their shoulders, he realized that all eyes were focused on him now, and damn if the entire bunch wasn't wearing the same expression!  Except for Rukawa.  He had taken advantage of the lull in practice to curl up with a basketball and sleep at courtside.

The silence had stretched to an unbearable length before Akagi's sigh of defeat whispered across the gym.

"OK, OK, you win," he rumbled, hiding a smile in spite of himself at the way faces lit up all over the gym, and the chorus of relieved sighs and muted cheers that erupted shortly after.

"BUT!" he roared, bringing instant respect to the team, "Remember this...if I see any one of you getting lazy during practice on Monday..."

Heads nodded everywhere, as the meaning of the words sank home.  The same thought was in all their minds: /A "Gori" punch always wakes up a lazy player./

Akagi finally allowed himself to grin; it was the signal for Ayako and Kogure to share a quick glance of triumph between themselves, and turning to the court, with Mitsui and Miyagi, who looked extremely pleased with themselves.  Suddenly, a loud voice shattered the mood, as Sakuragi bounded up to slap Akagi on the shoulder.

"Not to worry, Gori!!!! While the tensai's here, there's no need for any other player!!! Ore wa tensaii...ITAIIII!!"

Sakuragi crouched on the floor at Akagi's feet, nursing a very large lump on his head, as Akagi rubbed his knuckles absently.  His eyes swept the team and he nodded.

"Have I made myself clear, minna?"

"Hai, Captain!!"

"Zzzzzzzzz....." was all that could be heard from Rukawa.

END FLASHBACK

"KOGURE!" roared Akagi, administering the patented "Gori punch" to both Sakuragi and Rukawa. "Remind me to get you for this!  Holiday, my arse, these two...(punch)...are even more irritating...(punch)...outside the gym!!"

Kogure sweatdropped, replying in a weak voice, "H-hai, Akagi."

"ITAIIIII!!!" Sakuragi's pained yells could be heard the length and breadth of the beach.  Even out in the open, his voice apparently lost none of its power, and deafened anyone within hearing distance.

Rukawa rubbed the sore spot on his head.  "Hn."

The Shohoku basketball team was at the beach -- the one where the Sakuragi gundan usually went to ogle pretty girls and make money to keep Yohei's scooter in gasoline and maintenance. Knowing Sakuragi well, the gundan had managed to make arrangements to have the team on a secluded end of the beach, near enough to the stalls where they were working, but far enough away so that the team's antics would not scandalize the general population.  (Face it, would you want a Mitsui-Miyagi-Sakuragi-Rukawa "discussion" around your business establishment?  I thought not.)

Ayako breathed deeply of the brisk sea air, her eyes sparkling.  Yohei had been right -- the place was beautiful.  Large shade trees stood at the edge of the beach near the pedestrian footpath, covering wide tables that would seat everyone comfortably.

"Just be sure to leave everything in one piece, eh, Aya-chan?" Yohei had teased, after she and Kogure had made the arrangements and paid the table rental late that Saturday night.  "Enjoy yourselves.  You deserve it."

"Oi, minna! Over here!" she called, waving the to the team behind her.  Within nanoseconds, Miyagi had appeared by her side, making her blink.

"Hey, Aya-chan!!  Nice place you found!" he said, immediately making himself useful by settling some mats on the sand.  Ayako merely smiled, but it was enough for Miyagi, and even his earring seemed to sparkle more brightly in the morning sun.

The rest of the team followed shortly after; leaving Mitsui lagging behind.  Somehow, he had been tasked to carry two large coolers, a backpack filled with junk food, two inner tubes for swimming or floating, and yet another back was precariously balanced on his head, filled with various other items.

"Oi, OIIII!  Someone help me out here!" yelled the Shohoku ace, drawing laughter from the rest.  Miyagi wore a smirk as he approached Mitsui.

"Hahaaaa!! Getting too old to hold things together, eh, Mit-chy?  Losing your stamina, are you?"

"WHAT was that, SHORTY!?" came the swift counter, as Mitsui glared down at Miyagi.  Sparks -- and not those of love, either -- began flying at once, charging the air with enough electricity for a lightning strike.  Kogure's quiet voice, soothing and reasonable, cut through the air between the two players.

"Maaa...maaa...that's enough.  We're on holiday, right?"  Kogure moved easily between Mitsui and Miyagi, then smiled up sweetly at the taller boy.  "Here, Mitsui-kun.  Let me help you with that."

Kogure stretched up a hand to take the bag on Mitsui's head, a move that brought him close enough for Mitsui to steal a kiss, if only...as it was, Mitsui contented himself with closing his eyes against the sight and scent of his best friend, and praying that he wouldn't start a nosebleed.

As Kogure shouldered the bag he had taken from Mitsui, Miyagi took one of the coolers and one of the inner tubes.  The three then went to join the group, with Miyagi grumbling something about evil three pointers with knee bands and Mitsui grumbling something about evil short people who run very fast. Kogure?  Well... he sweatdropped all the way.

Akagi had quickly taken charge of organizing things, unable to shed his captain's role for even a moment.  He had everyone fixing the mats in an orderly row on the sand, placing the food on the table, bags to one side against the shade tree nearest the food table.   The breeze coming from off the ocean lifted the wisps of hair framing Ayako's face, blowing open the large blue men's shirt that she wore over her gold-colored maillot, exposing more of herself than Miyagi would have liked to the rest of the team.  But hey, as long as he got an equal view of those curves, those lovely legs, and her.../K'sou, Miyagi Ryota, you're *not* going there, or you *will* nosebleed!!/

Had Miyagi been able to tear his eyes from every movement Ayako made, he would have noticed the appraising looks the team members were giving each other, as if seeing each other for the first time.  In a sense, they were -- they had all seen each other in uniform, of course; and in various stages of undress (not to mention sweaty and smelly) in the locker room.  But now, with everyone in their "beach clothes", things were a little different.

Kogure felt the change keenly -- he'd seen Mitsui go from a long-haired, gap-toothed delinquent to a clean-cut sportsman with new dentures, but now, the sight of a relaxed Mitsui in maroon shorts, white polo shirt worn with careless ease over the well-kept body -- it was almost more than anyone should be asked to handle.  Of course, no sooner had the idea of "handling" Mitsui popped into Kogure's head than he felt heat climb up his face.

"Daijobu desu, Kogure-kun?" asked Mitsui, tilting his head to one side, thinking how the vice-captain's flushed face looked well with the beige polo shirt that was modestly half-buttoned; and how the dark brown shorts served to emphasize the smooth, lean legs of his best friend.  As Mitsui began to feel heat climb up his own face, he muttered, "Is it me, or does it seem kinda warm around here?"

"Hai, Mitsui-kun," came the soft reply.  "It *is* rather hot all of a sudden.  Even for the beach."

Sakuragi, determined to enjoy the sun, was wearing red shorts, and his fine muscles were already gleaming with the faint sheen of sweat.  He stood at the edge of one of the mats, and stretched mightily, face turned up to the morning sun, looking like a young god.  Turning his head, Sakuragi's eyes lighted on Rukawa, whose pale skin looked barely protected by a white shirt so thin as to be nearly transparent, dark blue shorts making the fair legs look like they belonged on some plaster statue.

/Not bad,/ came the unbidden thought into Sakuragi's head.  /Not bad at all.  Easy to see why the girls are dead in the water over the kitsune.  He looks mighty fine, he does, in that outfit./

Feeling the weight of Sakuragi's stare, Rukawa lifted his head.  He had been sneaking looks at they way the sun played in the coppery hair, turning it into living fire.  At the way the sturdy muscles stretched and flexed, already browning in the sunlight.  As his sapphire eyes met Sakuragi's, he felt himself trapped in the intensity of the level gaze beamed in his direction.  It was an odd feeling, and Rukawa took refuge in the cold mocking tones with which he normally addressed the red-head.

"Oi, do'ahou.  What are you looking at?" came the soft smoky growl, even as Rukawa thought, /Fire is his element, all right.  The man is *hot*./

/K'sou! He caught me!/ thought Sakuragi, laughing his trademark laugh as he turned from the deep blue gaze that challenged him in more ways than one.  In his usual brash and cocky manner, he replied, "Me? NYAHAHAHA!  I was looking at you and thinking that you're so pale and thin that maybe you should leave the basketball team to the tensai! NYAHAHAHAAAA!!!"

--**--**--

Ayako looked about their surroundings with a great deal of satisfaction.  Murmuring softly to herself, she noted with a motherly eye everyone's location and activities.

"Hmmmm-m.  Everything seems to be in order.  Food is on the table.  Table rent was paid last night.  Everyone's got their own tube of sunblock. Yasu-kun and Shio-kun are learning how to swim, that's nice.  Rukawa is..." a sudden smile curved her lips as she spotted him, "...sleeping, of course. Ohoho, I should have brought my teddy bear for him to cuddle.  Kogure-sempai..." another smile, as the vice-captain was spotted seated under the shade of one of the trees, his legs stretched out in front of him, "...is reading, of all the things to do on the beach.  Mitsui-sempai and Ryota are..." Ayako shaded her eyes against the glare of the sun, her eyes widening with curiousity.  "...laughing at Sakuragi?  Nani?  What is that baka doing now?"

She walked towards the little group, and stifled a small gasp as she discovered exactly what Sakuragi was up to.  The red-head, already turning a fine shade of bronze, was bent over a napping Akagi with an assortment of sun-block tubes, each in a different neon color.  He was busy painting the captain's sleeping visage, accompanying each stroke with barely concealed laughter.

"*This* is for the punch you gave me yesterday.  *This* for the one a while ago, and *this* is for all the rest of the punches that are sure to follow when you wake up and see what I've done!"  Sakuragi was snickering like a delinquent little boy as he daubed the sun block in random patterns all over Akagi's face.  

"He's certainly not going to be happy at all when he wakes up."  Ayako shook her head, but her eyes were sparkling with mischief, grinning at the colorful features of Akagi.  Now that Sakuragi had done with him, Shohoku's captain looked very much like a gorilla who had had an accident in a paint shop, the neon colors of the sun-block like some unearthly war paint.

It was too much for Ayako, and she burst into giggles.  "At least he can be thankful that Sakuragi used sun-block and not real paint!"

"Whooowhowhahahaohohohoahoahoaaa"" Mitsui laughed holding his tummy while pointing at Akagi.  Kami-sama, he thought, but it feels so *good* to laugh, really laugh, I don't think I've laughed so hard since before I left the team...

Miyagi was convulsing with laughter, lying in the sand and kicking his feet in hysterics.  "whohowhoahahoahohoahoahoahaaaa!!!!"

"Hhnn..." Akagi started to wake up, faintly registering the commotion around him, and feeling the cold gooey thick texture on his face.  He put up a hand to rub his forehead, and frowned as his fingers slid through the creamy substances.  Cracking one eye open, he took away his hand and looked wonderingly at the stuff on his finges. "Huh? what's this?"

"Whowhohwahhaohaoaohoahaohoa" Mitsui and Miyagi were in no condition to explain anything.  They were still laughing and pointing at Akagi.  Ayako dug into her all-purpose bag, and held up a mirror in front of Akagi.

"GGGRRRROOOWWWWWLLLLL!!!!" roared Akagi, as he saw what his face had become.  He was on his feet in an instant, making Mitsui, Miyagi and Ayako blink -- for the captain was known for many things, but speed was not exactly one of them.  Not this kind of warp speed, anyway.  Akagi turned the full force of his glare on Sakuragi, who wore an innocent expression that failed to look innocent at all.  

"SAAAKUUURAAAGIIII!!"

"Nyanyahahahahha!!! You can't catch the Tensai!!!!!" exclaimed Sakuragi while running from Akagi.

Kogure looked up from his book, bemused, as several leaves fell from the tree above him, onto the pages he was reading.  Scanning the beach, he quickly located the source of the commotion, and smiled to himself at the drama being played out before him.   Sakuragi was off like a light, the "TENSAI" boldly lettered on his red shorts acting as a beacon to Akagi; Kogure felt his mouth twitch as he saw the captain standing in his banana-printed Hawaiian shorts, and as the chase began, gave up all semblance of self-control and let laughter take over.

The outcome, of course, was never in doubt.

"ITAIIIIIII!!! TEMEEE!!! GOOOORIIIIII!!!!!!!" 

"Harrumph!!" Akagi walked towards the rest while wiping his face and ignoring a very angry monkey - err - Sakuragi.

Yep, life at the beach couldn't be more normal.

--**--**--

"Hey guys! Lunch time!!!" Ayako shouted.  Faster than one could say "instant ramen", Miyagi had pounced into the seat beside Ayako, clutching his bento box as if it held the elixir of immortal life.

/Sighhhhh...Aya-chan.../

"ITADAIKIMASU!" 

In a manner of seconds, everyone was wolfing down their food with the appetites that only high school boys possess, who have been exposed to a relaxing day on the beach.  A long, contented silence, broken only by the clicking of chopsticks, slurpings, and muttered requests to pass the soy sauce, was followed by the occasional burp as the boys looked around at the remains of the feast.  Not even enough to feed a fly remained.

"YUM! that was mmm.. mm... GOOOD!" commented Sakuragi while tapping his filled tummy, which bulged over the garter of his shorts.  

"Of *course* it's good! Aya-chan made it!" Miyagi's sigh of pure bliss swept across the table like a small breeze.  Amused looks were exchanged up and down the table as the other players noted the sudden emergence of pink hearts all over the point guard's face.

"I expected it of Aya-chan, of course.  But who would have thought Megane-kun could cook this good?" A loud burp from Sakuragi made Kogure color up and shake his head, waving the compliment away even as he absent-mindedly piled his leftover cooking into Mitsui's bento box.

/Kogure's cooking for breakfast, lunch, and dinner...just for me...that would be pure bliss,/ thought Mitsui, wrapped in peaceful content while carefully making progress through the food piled in his bento. /Tetsuo's mob could come back and kill me now, and I'd die a happy man, I would.../

Meanwhile, Miyagi was smirking openly at Sakuragi.

"You probably can't cook anything nearly this good, Sakuragi."

"TEME! SHORTY!!! The tensai can cook *anything*! Ore wa tensaaiiiiiii!" 

"Do'ahou," muttered Rukawa beneath his breath.  Fortunately he was at the other end of the table, far from hearing distance of the hotheads. "Your cooking would put torture to shame and make people beg for euthanasia."

"HEY! Who are you calling SHORTY???" Miyagi yelled angrily, standing up to face Sakuragi, so carried away by emotion he never noticed Ayako pull gently at his shirt, urging him back down to his seat.

"You *are* short, SHORTY!" 

"Oi! Oi! Stop!  You're ruining my food!" intervened Mitsui, while protectively holding his bento.

"SHUT UP, OLDIE!" both shouted simultaneously.

Mitsui stared at his heavenly bento now showered with bits of sand kicked up by Miyagi and Sakuragi when they had leaped to their feet from the table.  He was now seeing red -- mainly because his flashing blue eyes were focused on Sakuragi's head. Carefully handing his bento box to Kogure, Mitsui carefully got to his feet.

Then Mitsui pounced on his two teammates, without so much as a warning snarl to alert them that he was coming across the table, linking one arm around Sakuragi's neck and another arm around Miyagi's neck, knocking their two heads together.  In the general rumble that followed, Yasuda had the presence of mind to pull Ayako away from the scene of the action before a stray fist connected with her head -- the second-years and freshmen bodily lifted the table to one side -- and others simply got out of the way.

"Mitsui!  Stop it, now!" cried Kogure, his arms locked firmly around Mitsui's waist in a vain effort to halt the taller player's rampage.  It was a move that smashed Kogure's entire front side firmly against Mitsui's back -- a situation that actually was a source of delightful torture, since neither of them could really do anything more about it with everyone watching, and Mitsui busy avenging the insult to his bento box on Sakuragi and Miyagi.  

"Ahh!" grunted Kogure, as Mitsui's foot landed flat on his toes as the scuffle showed no signs of slowing down.  "A-akagi...help me out here...!!" 

"HMP! I came here to have fun, not to babysit three immature players. I'm going to get some ice cream." That said, Akagi stood up and headed straight to the ice cream stand.

All action stopped at this unheard-of event.  Eyes went wide, various jaws dropped to the ground, except for Rukawa's, which was still engaged in munching on some of Ayako's sushi.

"......" 

Sakuragi was the first one to recover from the sight of a happily-eating-ice-cream-gorilla-like-captain, jogging up to join Akagi while shouting cheerfully,  "Gori! Strawberry cheesecake flavor for me!" 

This was followed in short order by Miyagi's call for bubblegum ice cream; chocolate chip cookie for Mitsui; cookies-and-cream for Kogure; and Ayako's cry of "banana split!" joining the chorus.  The ice cream stand did a brisk business for several minutes, and then Sakuragi turned his head to see Rukawa slowly following the team to the stand.

"OI! Kitsune! What do you want?"

/Now that's a loaded question.  But if I told you what I really want, I don't think you could take it.../ Aloud, Rukawa said, "Vanilla.  I want vanilla."

"You're as white as snow and you want vanilla?! Kitsune here can't eat real ice-cream! NYAHAHAHAHA!!!

"Do'ahou," Rukawa said, not even bothering to look at Sakuragi.   Which of course brought about the expected results.

"TEMEE!!  KITSUNE!!  I OUGHTA..."  The ice cream Sakuragi had been nibbling at suddenly went the wrong way, and the red-head began to choke, wheezing, "Wa-waaaater, somebody!"

As Ayako and the freshmen pounded on Sakuragi's back and hunted for bottled water, something stirred in the back of Rukawa's dark sapphire eyes.

/Do'ahou.  Loudmouth, braggart, baka.  But for all that..../ Suddenly Sakuragi's helpless eyes met those of Rukawa's and one word instantly sprang to mind.

/Kawaii desu, ne!/

Kawaii, err.. there he said it! 

--**--**--

The day wore on, the Shohoku boys and Ayako getting their fill of sun, salt water and sand.  Much laughter and good-natured rough-housing occurred, especially when Yasuda organized a dunking party with Miyagi as its first victim, and Ayako as its second.  Ayako's shrieks of helpless laughter as she was seized upon and bodily thrown into the water was the happiest sound the team had ever heard from her; and to a man, they suddenly understood what it was that inspired Miyagi's performances on the court.

Kogure sighed as he watched the sun begin to set, lighting up the skies with flame and gold to rival the colors of Sakuragi's hair.  The merriment had died down somewhat as the team members had changed out of wet clothes into warmer clothing against the coming chill of the night.  The effects of a few well-placed "Gori punches" were no doubt also contributing to the general mellowness of mood, but otherwise, it was the perfect ending to a perfect day.

/If only,/ thought Kogure wistfully, looking out across the ocean, /if only I could share this moment in the arms of.../

"Kogure, thank you for this idea," Akagi's slow rumble broke into Kogure's thoughts.  "I think I can actually say I'm stress-free, now."

Kogure smiled back at Akagi, who was carrying a load of firewood, that sweet slow smile that never failed to draw appreciative eyes from anyone within a five yard radius.  Had Kogure been more observant, he would have noticed that a pair of extremely appreciative sapphire eyes was watching him from the shadows.  

"Does that mean you won't give me one of your punches, after all? To pay me back for suggesting this holiday?" teased Kogure, his eyes drawn to the sight of Sakuragi and Miyagi setting up the firewood for the bonfire.  Rukawa knelt at the edge of the pile of dried wood, Akagi followed Kogure's gaze and chuckled softly, and began to count off the seconds under his breath.

"One...two...three...four...five..."

No sooner had "five" left Akagi's mouth when Sakuragi's scream of pain echoed through the night air, right on cue.

"TEMEEEE!!!  KITSUNE!!! DO I LOOK LIKE A PIECE OF WOOD!  YOU DELIBERATELY SET ME ON FIRE!"

"Do'ahou!" snorted Rukawa, throwing his lighted branch into the middle of the bonfire.

Another yell of frustration from Sakuragi, and Akagi, sighed ruefully, moving forward with his load of wood.

"Yare, yare...looks like I spoke too soon, ne, Kogure."

Kogure sighed as well, shaking his head in wonderment.  Beneath his breath he said, "Some things will never change," as Akagi once again administered his special brand of discipline to the two warring forwards.  Eventually the warmth of the bonfire lured the team into a circle about it.  All the tightness and tensions of the past month seemed to have gone -- blown away on the wind, along with their shouts and merry laughter.   Kogure sat with Akagi – ever the loyal shadow of the burly captain.  Across the fire, Mitsui was in the midst of the freshmen; Sakuragi had dropped down beside Rukawa; Ayako was guarded by Miyagi and their fellow second-years.

By common consent, a gentle, affectionate silence hung over the group.  A silence that spoke more clearly than words about the nature of the bonds forged between the team members.  Against impossible odds they had nurtured the dream of reaching the Inter-High, and now, they were on the edge of a bright new future.  Together they had rebuilt shattered dreams, celebrated triumph over setbacks, snatched victory from defeat.  It had been a long, hard road -- but worth it.

So lulled were they by the silence that the sound of a guitar's soft melody almost failed to register on anyone's ears.  A sweet, lilting melody, that wound itself about the hearts of the listeners; then suddenly, heads were turning to find the source of the music.

/MITSUI-KUN??/

Kogure's glasses nearly fell off his nose from the shock of realizing that Mitsui was playing the guitar -- and quite impressively, at that.  Across the fire, his warm chocolate eyes met Mitsui's gaze of sapphire blue; and suddenly he was lost, breath catching in his throat, the blood pounding in his ears...totally caught in the moment, his heart was in his eyes and his face, never mind if the entire team was watching...

"OI,  MICCHY!  Didn't know you could play the guitar!!" exclaimed Sakuragi, and it was a testimony to the grip of Mitsui's warm blue gaze on Kogure's that the mood remained unbroken between them.  The others caught their breaths, however, and Rukawa gave Sakuragi's thigh a light slap.

"Quiet, do'ahou!" he hissed, blue eyes glinting, "You're ruining the moment!"

"NANI, Rukawa?!"

"Noisy do'ahou!"

Sakuragi would have retorted, except for two things.  One was Akagi's fierce glare from across the fire, as though he would cheerfully love to drop the red-head bodily into it.  The other was a clear, mellow voice singing, oblivious to the audience present, totally focused on one person alone...

Mitsui's voice.

//I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad

Carry you around when your arthritis is bad

Oh all i wanna do is to grow old with you//

Mitsui's mouth turned up in a faint smile, and Kogure grinned back, remembering all the teasing Mitsui had to endure about his bad knee and his stamina.

//I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches

Build you a fire if the furnace breaks

Oh it would be so nice growing old with you//

Sentimental sighs were heard among various members of the group at this point.

//I'll miss you, kiss you Give you my coat when you are cold

I need you, feed you Even let you hold the remote control//

Despite best efforts, chuckling could be heard at the mention of the word "remote control", and the mischief that gleamed in Kogure's dark eyes told everyone that he would certainly make sure Mitsui remembered that particular lyric when the time came.

//So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink

Put you bed when you have too much to drink

Oh I could be the man who grows old with you

I wanna grow old with you...//

Mitsui let his fingers sweep one last time over the guitar strings, and nodded. /Someday, Kimi-kun.  I promise./

"Ohhh...Mitsui-kun..."

It was all Kogure could say.  Glinting sapphire eyes told him everything he needed to know.

--**--**

Ayako became aware of a sudden emptiness beside her as Mitsui acceeded to Akagi's request for another song.   It came from the place where Miyagi had been seated beside her, and as she turned to look, she realized that he had moved away from the team, to the very edge of the circle of light.  He was sitting facing the ocean, arms resting on his drawn-up knees, and chin resting on his arms.  

He was the very picture of a man looking out at something he could never have, desperately trying not to want it, but helpless to stop the wanting -- and Ayako's conscience reproached her.

/Didn't he try to forget you?/ she heard the small voice whisper indignantly in her head. /Doesn't he keep his distance, knowing he can't have you?  Doesn't he do everything for your sake, hoping that just maybe, you might change your mind?  He deserves more than a swat on the head for such devotion.../

"Hi, there!"

Miyagi looked up, and found his eyes locked onto Ayako's cheerful face.  He swallowed visibly, she was just so achingly pretty.

"A-aya-chan..." he choked out, mentally kicking himself.  /GREAT, Miyagi.  The love of your life appears beside you, and all you can say is her name.  Smart./

"May I?" she asked, indicating the spot beside him.  When he nodded wordlessly, she dropped gracefully down beside him, and mimicked his position: drawn-up knees, arms resting lightly above them.  "You looked very far away, Ryota.  What were you thinking of?"

"Nothing...everything," sighed Miyagi, tilting his head to get a better look at Ayako in the firelight.  The hours in the sun had given her a light tan, and now the glow from the bonfire made her shine golden in the dark.  "Mainly that song of Mitsui-sempai, though."

A tiny silence.  "It's a very pretty song, ne?"

"Hai.  Growing old with someone...the one person that makes life worth living..." Miyagi looked away from Ayako's steady gaze, feeling the old familiar hopelessness threaten to overwhelm him.

As Miyagi's eyes left her face, Ayako felt something give way inside her heart.  It was like the cracking of a hard shell, built long ago to protect her from being hurt -- but also keeping her from loving once again.

"Nee, Ryota..."

"What?"

"Someone asked me, once, if I there was anyone I wanted to grow old with."

"What did you say?"

It was Ayako's turn to look away now, from the sudden hardening of Miyagi's features, steeling himself for a blow that he had been expecting for months.

"I said that yes, I had someone in mind."

"I see."  

Silence, long and tightening, and then, Ayako's small voice asking, "Don't you want to know who it is, Ryota?"

"If you want to tell me, that's fine," bluffed Miyagi, trying to hide the sudden aching hollowness in his chest. /That's right, tell me it's not me, shoot me straight in the heart after all the hoping against hope, why don't you.../

Gentle hands suddenly slipped on either side of his face, turning it so that he could look straight into shining dark eyes, and the smiling love that Miyagi had longed to see since the moment he saw her.

"You," Ayako said softly, her smile tender as shocked disbelief crossed Miyagi's features.

"Nani?  Could you run that by me again?"

"You heard me right, the first time, Miyagi Ryota," came the whispered confirmation, just before Ayako planted a soft peck on Miyagi's cheek.  As she drew back, it was to see the point guard's face lighted up with wonder; he lifted up an arm to circle it about her shoulders, and Ayako snuggled against him, her own arms circling his waist.

No need for words, now, as two hearts found their home and supreme contentment at last.

--**--**--

It was an evening of many surprises for the tensai.  First Mitsui, of all people, playing the guitar with a skill that even a tone-deaf Sakuragi could appreciate.  Then, Mitsui *singing* -- and not only that, singing with his heart in his voice and his face; and Megane-kun looking like he'd received the best birthday present of his life.  Well, good luck to them.  If ever a pair could make it through fire and flood, it would be those two.

He had just marked the way Ayako and Mitsui seemed to be merging into one entity when Sakuragi suddenly became aware of his hand being pushed down into the sand.  His eyes widening slightly, he looked down to where the hand in question, hidden by his upraised thigh, had lean, very pale fingers curled about it.   He followed the fingers upwards along the strong, muscled arm, and then to the profile of the young man seated beside him.

/He's just so.../ Words failed Sakuragi, suddenly grateful that he was sitting down, because a wave of giddiness had just swept through him, turning his knees to jelly.

As if hearing the unspoken thought, Rukawa turned his head, cool blue eyes boring into Sakuragi's.  But instead of the icy expression they normally held, there was an unusual softness in their cobalt depths.  His fingers tightened around the red-headed player's hand, and Sakuragi felt a warm tingle crawl up his spine.

"Hanamichi..." the soft voice rendered the name as a caress, lingering over the syllables as though savoring an extra-special bit of candy.

/Did he just call me by name?/  Confusion raged through Sakuragi, making him even more grateful that they were seated, because in addition to jelly knees, it was as if a the ocean beyond them was roaring in his ears, making him strain for Rukawa's next words.

"What Mitsui said," mumbled Rukawa, suddenly wondering if he had taken leave of his senses completely.  He watched Sakuragi frown, then with a muffled exclamation, prepare for an outburst.  Cobalt eyes blinked at the fire in the cinnamon ones, and then the words came tumbling out of their own accord.

"The song, do'ahou.  I...I wanna grow old with you..."

A shocked, stunned silence followed this outburst.

/Great, Rukawa.  That was a lame thing to say -- master of words, you are not.  Who's the do'ahou now?/ thought the forward, looking down and away from the shock in Sakuragi's face.  A shiver traced chill fingers through him at the thought that he had now placed himself completely at the so-called tensai's mercy with his declaration.  If Sakuragi chose, he could now make life a living hell for Rukawa...

"Hey, kitsune."  There was a hint of a smile beneath the coaxing words, and Rukawa felt his cheeks burn.  "Look at me."

Sakuragi stared hard at Rukawa's averted face, willing him to look up and face him again.  Eventually, the dark-haired player sighed, and Sakuragi felt Rukawa brace himself as he lifted his head.  The open, vulnerable look in the lonely blue eyes caught at the red-head's heart, and, for once at a loss for words, Sakuragi merely smiled -- a sincere, open smile that showed Rukawa he had nothing to worry about.

"Kaede."

Just his name, that's all, and a hand suddenly turned up beneath his, palm up, so that brown fingers could grip his with a hold that told Rukawa this game would be for keeps.  Maybe even forever.

Suddenly Rukawa returned the smile with one of his own, a sweet, special smile -- the one that would only and ever belong to his do'ahou.

Yes, it was just your normal Sunday outing at the beach, right?  Right.

End. 

Reviews please. ^_^


End file.
